


Willpower and Kindness: The Adventures of Grace and Williams

by courtniebrownn, xxbellflowerxx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst for days, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, More tags to be added, Swearing, Tropes, all the tropes too, female ocs with all the skeletons, mentions of torture/mental abuse, reverse-harem - Freeform, sinning, skeleton shenanigans, so much sin, so much swearing, some flowerfell nonsense because angst, some mentions of violence/noncon in some of the shorts, some smut, strong female ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtniebrownn/pseuds/courtniebrownn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbellflowerxx/pseuds/xxbellflowerxx
Summary: A collection of drabbles inspired by a current roleplay of mine/Tyrant Tortose's fantastic SSLL fic! If you haven't read it yet, you totally should! I may eventually publish the roleplay in story format, but for now I'll just post these shorts!Falling into the Underground was mistake number one. Mistake two came when they assumed that their actions didn't have consequences. Mistake three... Well, lets just say that letting a group of skeletons from various universes live with them was the nail in the proverbial coffin.Some shorts take place in specific AUs, and others take place after the AU hop is completed. Most of this is angst, some with smut, some with torture. Reader discretion is advised.





	1. break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



> Hallo everyone! Welcome to the asylum... I mean story! As stated in the summary/tags, this story focuses on the relationships between my own OC Will Grace, and my cousins OC, Serenity Williams. Some of these are actual canon to our roleplay, and others are just the result of my own boredom mixing with my need for angst. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, please note that these stories are my first attempts at writing for Undertale, and may seem strange. Please bare with me, I'm trying to improve!
> 
> First up is a canon piece featuring Will and Underfell Sans (or red)!
> 
> TW: Implied non-con, implied abuse (verbal and physical)

Pale, gray light streamed through the window eerily, somehow only darkening the maroon room further. His toy sat motionless in the filtered light, ethereal and elegant; broken, yet unyielding. She was naked, her body exposed, her skin glowing ever so faintly in the dim light. It was covered in all manner of bruises and bitemarks, many of which still weeped red. It contrasted nicely with the pale folds of her skin, and suited the fiery mane that fluttered untamed about her oval face.  He slumped over to her, Conversed feet shuffling across the filthy gray rug with a swish. The old, wretched mattress bowed painfully under his weight as he dropped himself unceremoniously beside his pet, his familiar grin drawing a disgusted shudder from the girl.

"c'mere kitten. let me take a look atcha..." Bony fingers poked out of a gray-black sleeve, roughly cupping the pale, freckled chin of the human female on the bed beside him. She flinched away, but he held her fast, and kept her still. She would have yet another bruise once he let her go, he was sure of it. He studied the face caught in his grasp, his red eye-lights flicking over the damage. Her face was dotted in bruises, her eyes hollow, and sunken. Her exposed neck, pale and graceful, was peppered with bite marks that still oozed crimson blood and bruises that wrapped neatly around her throat from when he had yanked her collar harder then he should have.

He didn't really remember doing any of it, but he knew he must have been responsible. He would never allow anyone else to mark her up like that. Anyone stupid enough to try would be dust. A sort of thrill flickered through him, something sharp, unwanted; foreign. He shrugged it off, and released the girl's face, a smirk twisting his ever-present smile into a despicable shape. 

"you look like shit, doll. but that's whatcha get when ya mouth off to me infronta boss." The girl said nothing, her normally sharp green eyes dulled a bit. It was no surprise, the red skeleton thought, considering the night she had just gone through. He hadn't been exactly easy on her. Again, that horrible sensation flickered through him, his SOUL jilting from the overwhelming, unfamiliar emotion. Hurriedly, he buried the feeling, allowing that all too familiar creeping darkness to swallow it completely before he continued.

His left hand found purchase on her thigh, and he drew himself closer as she drew herself away from him. He squeezed, finding some sick satisfaction (and some disgust) in the way she cringed as he applied pressure to the spot. Beneath his splayed phalanges he could see a similar mark, clearly left from last night. Red orbs flickered back up to meet her own emerald ones, and for a moment, he was breathless. Despite the dullness, the emptiness, he still could see the rage, the anger. It swirled in those eyes like liquid fire, and for a moment he was sure he was facing down a goddess. She was beautiful, broken, and completely his. His SOUL fluttered in his ribs, and her felt his skull flush. He wondered, briefly, if this is what love felt like.  

"aw, kitten, relax. i told ya if you behaved last night i'd let cha be today." Fingers twirled the chain the dripped down from her neck, and yanked her towards him. She grunted, but said nothing, those eyes still burning with a faintly murderous rage. He drew her close, practically depositing her on his lap. His skull was close to hers, his forehead brushing her own. His grin was wicked, the antithesis to her own grim frown. He was sure that she could feel his breath on her lips, he could feel hers on his own. He felt a familiar stirring of magic in his groin. For a moment, time stood still, and it took all he had not to pin her to the bed and fuck her again like he had last night.

"guess i have ta keep that promise." The words left his mouth like poisoned lead. He had hoped that she would have done something he could have used against her, anything that would give him the excuse he needed to stay here with her. But, unfortunately for him, he was out of luck. His kitten was on her best behavior, it seemed. He released her then, standing from the "bed", and snatching up his jacket around him. With not another word, he shuffled to the door, only tossing a glance back at his pet when his hand met the doorknob.

"i'll be back later kid. behave." The door never opened. red simply melted away, as if he was never there to begin with.

The women on the bed released the held breath that had clung to her lungs like peanut butter did the roof of a mouth. Slowly, shakily, she rose from her seat, flinching as the cold air assaulted her bare body. She shuffled to the pile of clothing on the floor at the end of the bed, and picked through it quickly. A huff of annoyance escaped her as she realized that most of the clothes she owned were now tattered, ruined in red's haste to get her undressed. She gathered up the few wearable items she could find (her pants, surprisingly, survived the ordeal, it was her bra and shirt that seemed to fair the worst this time), and thanked whatever God was still listening that he hadn't completely ruined her panties. The shirt she grabbed was most definitely not hers, its inky blackness marred by small pinpricks of red from some unseen design.

After she had gathered what little clothing she could find, she whisked herself out the door, leaving it wide open out of spite. red was notoriously private, so it was a small, unseen rebellion that she did whenever he wasn't home. The bathroom was her destination, located in the center of the upper floor of the tidy house, and she hurried inside to escape the ever present chill that permeated everything. There was no point in knocking, no one was home. Edge had left hours earlier, to meet with Undyne (she had heard him slam the front door after a particularly loud exchange with red around 6AM), and wouldn't be home until much later. red, she imagined, was either hiding out at Grillby's, and getting wasted on mustard shots (oh, how she wretched, thinking of the number of times he had forced his toothy kisses on her as his breath stunk of the spicy condiment), or he was actually doing his job, watching for another unsuspecting human to wander out from the RUINS.

It was more likely that he was at Grillby's then. She turned the light on, flinching at the dazzling fluorescence. The plainly decorated bathroom was better lit than red's room, and cleaner too. A small smile tugged her lips upwards as she recalled a similar bathroom in a different world. It was a comfort, if only a slight one, to know that even though Edge and Papyrus were two completely separate beings, they both maintained a insane standard of cleanliness. The smile quickly faded, the darkness returning to mock her.

Underfell was not Undertale. Papyrus was not Edge. red, despite his fixation with Grillby's, and his weird sloppiness was not....

She swallowed the pit that had formed in her throat, and blinked back the sudden tears that had sprung unbidden to her eyes.

red wasn't **_him_**.

Her feet flopped along the black tiled floor, delivering her to the shower, and she spun the dial with her free hand. The water roared to life, splattering against the plastic walls loudly. Will tested the water, and immediately withdrew her hand as the icy fluid splashed against it. As she waited for it to warm, she deposited her few clothes on the counter, and snatched a clean, red towel from the rack beside it. Her body ached as she moved, screamed for the warmth of the shower to soothe her strained muscles.

Flipping red hair out of her face, she turned back to the shower, tossing the towel to the ground outside the tub. She clambered in clumsily, like a fawn discovering its feet for the first time, and clutched desperately to the wall for balance. Hot water assailed her, soothing and scalding her already broken skin. She sighed, her tense shoulders relaxing as the liquid filtered down around her. Bruised eyes slowly drifted shut, and Wilhelmina found herself drifting, lost in the familiar darkness of her mind. Thoughts occasionally flickered through, disruptive sometimes, and unwelcome at others.

A deep, deceptive baritone voice whispered filthy, obsessive things to her as its owner bared down on her body, pressing against her in an agonizingly addictive way. A warped, mocking chuckle wormed through her mind, seductive and dangerous. Fanged teeth curved into a sensual smile, with one that glittered gold in pale light, tempted her; all of this a mockery of someone she knew long ago...

And suddenly, the image changed. There was a shimmer of blue, soft and sweet and comforting. An echo of disgustingly bad joke, or stupid pun that never failed to make her smile, followed by painfully familiar laugh tugged at her conscious. A familiar smile floated behind her closed eyes, this one softer, compassionate. It chased away the chaos, the confusion, leaving only a bittersweet taste of a beautiful memory. Something stung, her heart lurched, and she opened her eyes/ 

It was only the salt on her lips that told her she was crying.

\-----

She was alone now, dressed and flopped on the bed with only her shattered phone to keep her company. Soft music drifted from its speakers, a small, familiar comfort in this strange place. She had finished her shower, though she still felt as disgusting as ever when she saw the damage that red had inflicted the night before. Most of the wounds seemed cosmetic, but she disinfected them all anyway.

Edge kept a well-stocked medicine cabinet, something that had both surprised and confused her. As far as she knew, neither Red nor Edge relied on such mundane methods to heal themselves. The tall skeleton didn't share his siblings fetish either, so why did he have so many bandages? She supposed, like most things in Underfell, she would never get a straight answer. Once she finished cleaning herself, she dressed, and found herself something to eat that wasn't the inedible spaghetti that Edge demanded that the household consume on a regular basis.

After that, she meandered about the house, draping herself on the couch for a while to nap before returning to red's room and busying herself cleaning it. It wasn't out of kindness that she did so, more that she wanted to fluster him, confuse him when he came home to see his disgusting room orderly. She had even made the bed with clean sheets, and fluffed pillows.

Like leaving the door open, it was a petty vengeance, but it was still quite satisfying.

And now, she lay prone on the bed she had only just made, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow. Her body had stopped aching some time ago, and she assumed it was something in the food she ate that healed the minor injuries. In her right hand she twirled the silver chain that bound her here. She had to give red some credit. After her last escape attempt, he had magicked the ornament with some form of tracking spell. She had tested it once. It hadn't ended well, and she had a rose to prove it. He always knew where she was, every second of every day. Absently, she released the chain, watching it fall onto the mattress with a dull thud. Her hand drifted upward, and she fingered one of the strange, purple flowers that adorned her crimson hair.

They had only started to appear after she met red, only appearing when he caused her a reset. They caused her no discomfort, no pain, but she had noticed that her maximum HP dropped after a new one emerged. Even sleep didn't seem to recover much, granting her only an extra point or two. She was down to ten now, and she was in no hurry to see what would happen if she hit zero.

The light outside had darkened considerably since red left. Night was coming, and Will heaved a sigh, rolling onto her side with a huff, debating between sleep and consciousness. The motion pulled a strained groan from the mattress below her, and she shifted, striving to find comfort among the battered springs. The music fluttered, and then abruptly halted, before resuming. The lamp she turned on flickered, the new bulb nearly popping with energy. Green eyes squeezed tighter still, her well-defined nose scrunching in disgust, her freckles warping on her face.

He was home.

Even now, she could hear the dreaded sound of his footsteps on the stairs, a haunting march that marked her own funeral. The stairs creaked ominously as he ascended them with slow, sure precision. She counted along silently with his steps, having memorized the exact number of second it would take for him to reach the top of the stairs.

_One. Two._

He paused for a moment, perhaps to fix his shoe or jacket, and she could hear faint grumbles even from where she lay.

_Three. Four._

Her arm reached out, grabbing the phone. One emerald orb peeked out into the dull darkness of the room, and she flicked off the music.

_Five. Six._

He was almost at the top of the stairs now. Her eye closed again, and she pulled herself into a ball, ignoring the sudden cries of protest from her injuries.

_Seven. Eight._

The footsteps were closer now. He had begun the final leg of his journey to his room. She hoped he'd trip. At least she'd find some comfort in his displeasure.

_Nine. Ten._

He was outside the door. The knob jiggled, metallic and loud.

_Eleven._

He was wrestle with the doorknob, and she snickered softly to herself. His struggle gave her a sick sense of pleasure.

_Twelve._

He shuffled into the room, and said nothing, despite his struggle and the strangeness of his cleaned room. Confused, Will remained still, lest a movement give away her alertness.

"heh. sshe fuckin' cleaned."

And he was drunk. It all made sense now. The bed suddenly lurched, and he dropped on top of her, stinking of mustard, vodka, and bad life choices. Will squeaked, and her eyes flew open. The massive skeleton on top of her leered down with a grin, eye sockets glittering with an alcohol induced haze. With a dexterity she did not expect, he rolled her onto her back, still with a wicked smile on his skull.

"hey sweathear.t didja misps me?" Her lips curled into a snarl, and she glared at him.

"Not even a bit, red. Get the fuck off of me." She could get away with this for now, he was so far gone he wouldn't remember in the morning. 

She hoped.

"awww... i mihssed yoqu thuogh..." His skull dropped then, burrowing into her shoulder. He inhaled slowly, sighing slightly at her scent. Long, bony arms slid around her chubby frame, and he pulled her tight to him, rolling them both over onto their right sides. He chuckled softly in her ear, and nuzzled her neck gently, her collar rubbing against the bruises. The motion sent electric chills down Will's spine, the pain and pleasure of the action confusing her already flustered mind. With a grunt, she pushed her arms against his ribs.

"Get off, red!" Another stupid giggle erupted from the skeleton, and she turned crimson as he inhaled her scent once more. She pushed harder, but without the proper leverage, she was completely, and utterly trapped in the stocky skeletons arms. He stared down at her, studying her, and she felt her face blushing.

"What?!" She snapped, still trying to pry herself away from his encompassing arms.

"is this what love feels like...?" Will froze completely then, her mind stuttering to a halt. She felt one of his hands drift up, and tangle itself in her hair, gently toying with it. His skull slowly lifted from its uncomfortable position on her neck, and slowly settled on the pillow before her, his forehead gleaming with red beads of sweat. Ruby eyelights glowed brightly in their sockets, and Will could swear she saw small hearts at their center.

"becaues i could get tused to it..." he slurred with a soft, disarming smile settling on his cranium. Gently, he pulled her towards him, just close enough that their foreheads pressed together. Will could feel the heat he emitted through her skin; feverlike and overwhelming. This scene, the way he spoke... It was so familiar, so sickeningly sweet that for a moment her mind superimposed the image of her lost one over his face. Then the tears came, boiling in her eyes painfully as reality set in once more.

 **He** . **Wasn't** . **sans**.

"No red! This isn't love! You don't hurt people you love!" Her voice was brittle, angry. "You don't put collars on people and lock them in your house! Or beat them senseless when they do something you don't like! You don't do shit like that because that's not how love fucking works!" She exploded, tears streaking hotly down her cheeks, burning her flesh with their liquid fire. Her rage immediately cooled, however, when she realized exactly what she had just done. There a was a burst of panic in her chest, as if someone had unleashed a thousand butterflies from a carefully guarded cage. She shouldn't have said that. His eye-sockets had widened, scarlet eyelights flickering and small, and his sickeningly familiar smile turned to a confused frown. He was going to hurt her, punish her for this. Drunk or not, he still had a vicious temper. She squeezed her eyes shut, ignored the sensation of leaking tears, and waited.

...

.....

.......

"i know.... will. you're right." The words were so soft, so full of emotion, so unlike red that she could hardly believe it was him speaking them. Her eyes flew open of their own accord, and she stared dumbly at red, who seemed, just for moment, more like her lost love then he ever had before. Her lips parted, and she spoke.

"...If-If you know that... let me go... I... need to leave... red...please..." his eyelights stared at her, flickering softly in his head. Will could hardly believe what was happening, her own bravado was shocking to her. If he let her go, she could find a way out of here, find a way to reset. Find a way to get Serenity back. She could find a way to get sans back...

"b-but... if i let ya leave... you won't come back... just like her.... they'll kill ya...and i'll be alone... just like... like before..." His voice broke, and tears pooled in his empty sockets, a crimson stain flushing his cheekbones. His right hand drifted up, pressing itself gently on her cheek. A cool thumb brushed away the wetness on her face. "i...i don't want ya to go... please don't go... i need you..." Will's heart shuddered, and she felt a tear streak down her face. He shouldn't make her feel this way, she shouldn't let guilt her into staying.

And yet, here she was.

"I... red... I'm sorry. But please... I'm begging you... let me go..." red heaved a great shuddering sigh, and she watched as a single tear fell, carving a brilliant coppery path in its wake. His hand, once resting on her cheek sunk heavily upon the black leather collar he had so carefully prepared for her. Without it, he would never know where she was, would never be able to find her unless she wanted him too. It was his only link to her, the only way he could keep her here, where it was safe.

He dispelled the magic, and the collar dropped away from her neck. Sadly, he stared at it, and gently scooped it into his hand, finding some unknown kinship with the discarded scrap of leather. His other hand untangled from her hair, and just like that, Wilhelmina Grace was free.

She could hardly believe it. He had actually let her go. Stupidly, she lay there, staring at the monster who had taken nearly everything from her. He didn't look back, didn't move. He just numbly thumbed the leather choker in his hand, staring at it as if it was the only thing still tethering him to the world.

Slowly, Will rose from the mattress, a spectre in the dark room and carefully picked her way to the door. Her hand fell upon the doorknob, the cool brass sending chills up her arm.

She turned it.

"i'll miss ya.... sweetheart... sa-say you'll miss me too.... please? even if it's a lie....please..."

She froze, and felt the tears she was holding back slid down her cheek. She threw the door open, and left it open. She didn't look back. She didn't say anything.

**WILL RAN AWAY**

sans felt himself break. he curled into a ball, and closed his sockets, and wept.

 

\-------------------

Pale, white light streamed through the window, brightening the maroon room considerably. red groaned, and pressed a pillow over his skull before he rolled over onto his ribs. The sensation of cold metal on his bare ribs was far more uncomfortable than he could tolerate, and he reached for the offending item he was crushing, preparing to throw it out the window above his head.

It was only when he felt it did he realize what exactly was poking his so rudely so early in the morning. He scrambled up, ignoring the pulsating pain in his head, snatching the item into bone white palms, and stared down in shock. His SOUL quivered in his rib cage, fluttering madly with panic.

"no no no...." He shook his head in disbelief, and dropped the collar as if it had bit him, his vision clouding with unshed tears. "what the fuck did you do last night red...?" A vague memory whispered to him, and he shoved it away violently. He couldn't have... He wouldn't have....

But the evidence that he did sat there before him, mocking him. He convulsed, struggling not to vomit from the hangover and from the shock. He hadn't felt like this since... he shoved that thought away too.

"no... sweetheart.. no come back... please..." He whispered his words like a prayer, and gently picked up the collar, pressing his nose bone to it, his eyesockets closing tight.

"i promise i'll be good, i promise i won't hurt cha anymore... just come back.... i-i need ya...please..." his voice broke, and he sobbed violently, crushing the collar in his hand. "please..."

"Please what, red?" His eyes sprang open as a familiar voice drawled from the doorway. His skull snapped up so hard that he saw stars, but he didn't care.

Will Grace stood in the door frame, her lips pursed and her emerald eyes narrowed. One hand was planted firmly on her right hip, her left shoulder resting against the doorway. In her left hand she clutched a bottle of water, unopened. Her crimson hair was tossed into a messy bun, her clothes rumpled from sleep. The bruises had faded somewhat, leaving only a ghost of an impression behind. Long, freckled legs extended from a pair of his shorts, and blue-black speckled arms glowed against the darkness of the hall. She looked irritated, annoyed. It was the usual look she gave him when he was doing something unpleasant. It was a look that could kill. 

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. 

He couldn't even bring himself to to speak. Instead, he stood mutely, still clutching the collar tightly, but could not bring himself to cross the room. She quirked an eyebrow, and rolled her eyes, tossing him the bottle.

"Drink, you idiot. You're bound to be hungover, judging by the way you smelled last night." He caught it sloppily, never tearing his eyes away from the ruffled female. He made no move to open the bottle. She huffed, rolled her eyes again, and turned on her heel to depart.

"why....?" He croaked, tears still staining his cheek. "why are you still here?" She paused, and threw him a glance that could freeze anyone in their tracks. A chill ran down his spine, and despite himself, he felt his magic stir, aroused by her all-to-familiar defiance.

"Because when I finally get out of here, I want you to be completely, and utterly sober." He stared at her blankly, sweat beading on his brow.

"why...?" A wicked smile stole across her face, and he felt his SOUL stutter at her sheer terrifying beauty.

"So that way I know just how much I've hurt you. Just the way you know how much you hurt me."

She turned from him completely then, and disappeared, swallowed by the darkness of the house. He blinked once. He blinked twice. He blinked a third time, and began to laugh.


	2. lovesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes love makes skeletons do crazy things.
> 
> Like murder everyone else in the lodge when you go out to shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope that you all had a great week! Here's the next drabble, this one is a Serenity and Blackberry (SF sans) fic. I also would like to clarify one thing before you read: I don't differentiate between Swapfell/Fellswap. Seems a bit complicated to be honest. So, yeah. Anyway:
> 
> Pairing: SerenityXYandere!Blackberry, with mentions of WillXYandere!Mutt/Rus  
> TW: Murder, Dusting, Non-Con, Torture, Physical Abuse

“PET! WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU GO!? WHEN I FIND YOU, YOU’LL REGRET THE DAY YOU EVER RAN FROM ME, THE MALEVOLENT BLACKBERRY!” Heavy bootfalls thundered down the hallway, echoing loudly through the empty house. You would laugh at his dramatic announcement if you weren’t so terrified.  
  
Tears streaked down your face and stung in your eyes. A single hand covered your mouth, trying desperately to stifle the sob that dared try to escape your constricting throat. The closet that shielded you from the wrath of the short skeleton seemed far too small, and far too obvious a hiding spot. It was only a matter of time before Black realized where you were.  
  
How had it come to this...?  
  
Today had started normally enough. You’d woken in your room with Blueberry and Papyrus tangled around you, their bony limbs wrapping you in a strangely cozy embrace. You had remained like that for a few moments, taking comfort in their arms. You had even considered closing your eyes and returning to that blissful sleep you had just emerged from.  
  
But then, the door exploded inward. You jumped in surprise, and Papyrus and Blue woke in a hurry, each crying out in surprise and jumping from the bed to respond to the intrusion. However, Papyrus failed to realize quite how tangled in the bedsheets he actually was, and as he leapt from the bed to meet the individual who had so rudely disrupted their sleep, he tripped, dragging Blue and you off the bed, along with the numerous sheets and fluffy blankets that littered your bed.  
  
The result was a tangled pile of skeleton and human helpless twined in the pile of blankets. You landed on Papyrus’ chest, face planting into his sternum. You were sure that you bruised your nose from the force of the impact. Blue found himself on top of you, his skull firmly planted in your spine. The three of you groaned, partly from discomfort, and partly due to the unexpected shock of such a rude awakening.  
  
“A-ARE YOU OKAY SERENITY?” Papyrus’s voice was unusually shaky, and with little wonder as you realized your hand was firmly grasping one of his ribs through the baggy tank top he was sporting.  
  
“Y-yeah... sorry Pap...” Immediately you let go, and nearly elbowed poor Blueberry in the face. Fortunately, he hardly noticed as his attention was glued to whoever had busted the door down.  
  
“STARS BLACK! WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY!?” The small blue skeleton glared accusingly at his counterpart, his star eyelights narrowing. The skeleton in question stormed over to the three of you. You looked up when the footsteps stopped.  
  
“YES, OF COURSE IT WAS YOU IDIOT! I, THE MALEVOLENT BLACK, WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING THAT WASN’T!” The sharp voice of Black scolded his counterpart, but his brilliant blue eyelights were fixed on you.  
  
“YOU COULD KNOCK NEXT TIME...” Papyrus offered, and carefully pulled at one of the sheets that bound you all together.  
  
“I agree with Pap, Black... you need to knock. We’ve talked about that.” You tried to keep your voice from sounding overly annoyed, but you were still tired. It had been a late night, with Blue and Papyrus keeping you up until nearly three playing video games. Apparently, your attitude did not go unnoticed, and clearly Black was in no mood to deal with it. Jagged teeth gnashed together in a disapproving frown and the tiny tyrant spoke, his voice booming through the room.  
  
“MIND YOUR TONGUE, PET! I SAW NO NEED TO KNOCK, AS YOU ARE THREE MINUTES LATE FOR BREAKFAST! NOW YOU WILL SUFFER FOR IT, BECAUSE THERE ARE NONE OF MY INDESCRIBABLY DELICIOUS BURRITOS LEFT!” Blue snorted from above you, and finally managed to wiggle himself free of the confining blankets.  
  
“WHAT A SHAME THAT IS,” Blue muttered “softly”, and you giggled slightly. You didn’t noticed the way Black glared at Blue, the way the jealousy bloomed in his eyes, dangerous and dark.  
  
But Papyrus did. Finally managing to completely untangle you both from the offending material, he sat up, holding you gently in his lap.  
  
“WE ARE SORRY BLACK,” the skeleton holding you had an apologetic smile on his face, and you couldn’t help but smile as well. Papyrus was always so good at playing peacemaker. “WE DIDN’T MEAN TO OVERSLEEP. BUT WE SIMPLY COULD NOT QUIT OUR GAME OF MARIO KART LAST NIGHT! IT WAS IMPERATIVE TO ESTABLISH WHO WAS THE TRUE CHAMPION!” Black’s toxic gaze finally tore away from Blue, and landed on Papyrus. He studied the taller skeleton for a moment, and his mouth curled into a sneer.  
  
“THAT WAS UNNECESSARY. I AM THE GREATEST AT THE MARIO KART, OBVIOUSLY.” Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Blue blow a silent raspberry at the other, and you had to stifle a smile. Papyrus stood then, towering far above either of the Swap-verse skeletons, and pulled you up with him. Black immediately latched his hand onto yours, and yanked you towards the door.  
  
“Ow! Hey, Black! Chill!” You winced slightly and both Blue and Papyrus took a step towards you. Instead of loosening his grip as he usually did, he merely tightened it, and tugged you harder.  
  
“I WILL NOT CHILL. YOU NEED TO BE PUNISHED, HUMAN. HOW DARE YOU MISS THE AMAZING BREAKFAST THAT I PREPARED FOR YOU!?” He spat venomously.  
  
“BLACK, ITS NOT NECESSARY TO YANK HER AROUND LIKE THAT!”  
  
“I AM IN AGREEMENT WITH BLUE. BE GENTLE WITH SERENITY PLEASE.” Blue and Papyrus’ voices came from behind you, and you turned your head to give them a reassuring smile. Despite his roughness, this wasn’t unusual for Black (and compared to Edge’s tantrums, this was a cakewalk to handle).  
  
“It’s fine guys, don’t worry about it. Black’s harmless.” You looked back ahead, trying not to stumble, and never noticed the look that Papyrus and Blue exchanged at your words.  
  
You never noticed the dangerous midnight magic snapping in Black’s eyesockets either.  


* * *

The day had drifted on as it usually did. Will and the rest of the sans’ had left earlier that week on a short ambassadorial trek to the capital (the girls swapped duties, and this time Will pulled the short stick), leaving you and the Papyrus’s alone at home. After inspecting the kitchen (partly to ensure it was in one piece and partly to figure out what needed to be restocked), you had departed the house to do some shopping, leaving Papyrus in charge.  
  
The tall sweetheart had pecked you on the cheek, smiled, and sent you on your way. Despite being waylaid by a short Blueberry who wanted to join you on your excursion, a grumping Edge who demanded he go, and a strangely silent Blackberry who watched you leave with a strange flicker in his eyelights and no words at all, you managed to leave on time and with no extra skeletons.

  
You returned a few hours later to a completely silent house. Typically you could always hear something happening in the house: whether it be Blue and Black arguing, Edge competing with Papyrus over the best DDR player, the sound of a television playing some MTT show, or some hellish cooking competition taking place; the sprawling building you called home was never truly silent.  
  
If that wasn’t unusual enough, there seemed to be an uncanny stillness to the air, a heaviness that was impossible to place. The strange sense of foreboding that filled you only increased when you entered the kitchen, and found everything just as it had been that morning. In a household full of “chefs”, this definitely meant something was very, very wrong.  
  
You did a full sweep of the first floor, checking every room, every possible hiding place you could think of for any sign of your friends. All you found was a lot of dust, more than you imagined could collect in just the few days since the last house clean. The second floor yielded similar results. All the rooms were empty, with no sign of anyone having been there in the first place (though, strangely enough, Edge’s room was rather disorderly, his mirror broken, and books and clothes strewn about. Even his dresser was damaged, large holes peppering it. And by the stars, the dust in that room made you sneeze more than once).  
  
The third floor was untouched, and not nearly as dusty, and you also turned up nothing there. Finally, you made your way to the rooftop, and found him.  
  
Black was staring out at the twilight forest, his hands clasped firmly behind his back. The cool night air slithered around you both, and his bandana fluttered in the breeze. He was still, silent, uncomfortably so. You clutched your jacket tighter, partly because of the cold, and partly because of some instinct commanding you to protect yourself from this little monster. Your lips parted, preparing to speak, when he cut you off, his loud voice echoing through the early evening chill.  
  
“WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG, PET? YOU KNOW I DON’T LIKE BEING KEPT WAITING.” You flinched, brows furrowing. He turned slightly, just enough so that you could glimpse a single, brilliant blue light gleaming at you in the darkness. A chill ran down your spine. Something was wrong, very wrong. Black was intimidating, sure. He could even be downright scary if he put his mind to it. But this...  
  
This was something else entirely. It was almost as if... as if his LV had increased, so intense was his presence. You swallowed the lump in your throat, and forced yourself to speak.  
  
“B-Black...where is everyone else...?” You hated the way your voice stammered, the way you hesitated. The blue eyelight narrowed, and you took a step back at the sneer of disgust he shot at you.  
  
“YOU’RE DENSER THEN YOU LOOK, HUMAN,” His chuckle was dark, and reverberated uncomfortably in your chest. “YOU ALREADY KNOW WHERE THEY ARE.” He turned then, spinning dramatically on his mulberry boots, revealing the horrid truth that you had desperately tried to deny.

He was covered -head to toe- in dust. And not just any dust. Monster dust.

  
“THEY’RE GONE.” The sick smile that stretched his skull was all that it took to send you sprinting for safety.  
  
That was how you found yourself locked in a small closet, pressed against the wall and trying desperately not to make a sound as Blackberry patrolled the halls. Even now you could hear his booming baritone echoing through the halls as he searched.  
  
“I KILLED THE ORIGINAL FIRST. HE WAS SO EASY, SO TRUSTING. IT WAS SO FUCKING SATISFYING TO IMPALE HIM WITH MY BONES. THAT IDIOT NEVER EVEN SAW IT COMING, EVEN WHEN HIS STUPID SKULL CLATTERED THE FLOOR. HE STILL THOUGHT THAT I WAS WORTH SAVING.” Another tear slid down your cheek, your SOUL cracking painfully in your chest as you pictured your beloved Papyrus crumble into oblivion. Did he call out for you, reach for you in those last moments?  
  
You’d never know.  
  
“THAT IDIOT EDGE WAS A BIT MORE OF A CHALLENGE. HE ACTUALLY FOUGHT BACK,” was that a hint of grudging respect in his tone? “BUT HE FELL TOO. THAT SHOCKED LOOK, THE ANGER IN HIS EYESOCKETS... THAT FEAR... IT WAS INCREDIBLE. OF COURSE, I HAD TO BE EXTRA CAREFUL NOT TO LET HIM FALL DOWN UNTIL I TOOK SOMETHING VERY SPECIAL FROM HIM.”  
  
The voice was just outside the door, and your breath fled your body in a loud hiss.  
  
The world was still, too still.  
  
A jolt of terror shot through you as the door to the closet flew open, revealing a fanged, lunatic grin, and heart shaped crystalline eyelights. In his hand floated half a brilliant green SOUL that you recognized as your own. A sob of horror escaped you, but you couldn’t move, your body frozen with the terror that overwhelmed you.  
  
The tiny tyrant stepped into the closet, that manic grin stretching wider as his free hand reached for your cheek. His gloved thumb caressed you gently, and you felt more tears spill from your eyes.  
  
“DID YOU KNOW, PET, THAT EDGE BEGGED ME NOT TO HURT YOU?” He chortled, those terrifyingly hypnotic eyelights never leaving your own ocean orbs. “I HAD NO IDEA THAT HE WAS SO THOUGHTFUL. PERHAPS YOUR SOUL RUBBED OFF ON HIM AFTER ALL.”The hand dipped down, snatching your chin in a vice grip, and he brought you face to face with him.  
  
You could scent the dust from here, smell the death on his clothes. Yet you couldn’t pull your gaze from those hypnotic eyes.  
  
“NOT THAT HE DESERVED IT. HE WAS PATHETIC, UNWORTHY TO BE YOUR TRUE MATE. ONLY I HAVE  
THAT RIGHT. ONLY ME, THE GREAT, MALEVOLENT SANS.” His voice dropped to a whisper, and he pressed a strangely gentle kiss to your forehead  
  
Your panic overwhelmed you then, and the world went blessedly black. 

* * *

  
“SERENITY!! SERENITY, PLEASE WAKE UP!” You’re eyes opened slowly, painfully. The room you were in was dark, but familiar. Dark purple walls surrounded you, a giant mirror stretched to the right of you. A faint, slightly musky odor permitted the room, a result of the windows being perpetually shut.  
  
This was Blackberry’s room, no doubt about it.  
  
Your muddled dazed gaze finally landed on a small figure chained to the wall beside the door, soft blue eyelights gazing at you worriedly. You could see where the tears had streaked down his face, and your heart stuttered with a mixture of relief and terror.  
  
“Blue!? Blue are you okay?!” You tried to sit up, to move towards him, only to find yourself bound as well. You struggled against them, though you knew it was a fruitless waste of time. Black was as gifted as Edge was when it came to bondage, something you had learned a long time ago.  
  
“I-I’M OKAY... JUST HOLD ON, OKAY! I, THE MAGNIFICENT BLUEBERRY WILL GET US BOTH OUT OF HERE!” He forced a smile onto his skull, doing his utmost to try and comfort you, though you could still see the terror in his eyes. Before you had the chance to respond, however, the door slammed open, hitting the wall with a resounding crack.  
  
You were sure that there would be a sizable dent there once the door was closed, and some part of you groaned with the thought of having to repair yet another hole caused by one of the Fells tantrums.  
  
However, your thoughts immediately halted when you spied the cause of the exploding door. Black stood in the opening, his eyelights still in those eerie heart shapes. He took a step inside, his footfalls muffled by the plush black carpet that blanketed the room. His gaze never left you, drinking your prone form with a desperation you had never seen before.  
  
“Bl-Black,” You started, only to be immediately silenced as his glare intensified. He stood at the end of the bed, suddenly seeming much taller than you remembered. You struggled to swallow around the chokehold of terror gripping your throat.  
  
“Serenity...” His voice was a whisper, your name a soft plea on his tongue. It sent chills skittering down your back. A cold sweat broke on your forehead, and your skin felt icy, clammy. He made no move towards you, or Blue. Instead, he merely studied you as one would do with a curious insect beneath a magnifying glass.  
  
“LEAVE HER ALONE BLACK! DON’T HURT HER!” Blue’s voice cracked, his fear getting the best of him despite his attempt at bravery. At the sound of Blue’s protest, Black slowly and deliberately turned on his heel, fixing that deranged gaze on his twin.  
  
“HMPH. AS IF I WOULD -ACTUALLY- HARM HER,” He snorted derisively at Blue. “I WAS ONLY DECIDING WHAT THE BEST FORM OF PUNISHMENT I COULD BESTOW UPON HER WITHOUT RUINING HER. AFTER ALL, WHAT SORT OF MASTER WOULD I BE IF I BROKE MY FAVORITE PET SO SOON AFTER ACQUIRING HER?” You could see the twisted glee in his expression reflected in the massive mirror spanning the wall beside you. Blue shuddered and struggled against his bindings which only made Blackberry chuckle darkly.  
  
“DON’T BOTHER YOU SIMPLETON. THOSE ARE MAGIC RESISTANT, COURTESY OF MY IDIOT BROTHER. THEY WILL NOT BREAK. AT LEAST, NOT BEFORE MY PRECIOUS PET DOES.” His heated, lust-filled gaze slid to the mirror, and met your eyes, full of dark intent. Your heart skipped a beat. He was deadly serious, and it sent your common sense skittering out of reach.  
  
Your anxiety took over, and you thrashed on the bed like a women possessed, desperately pulling against the cords that bound you. The silken ropes cut into your flesh, hard enough to draw blood, but gave no quarter. You barely registered the look of disgusted fascination that Black shot you as you squirmed.    
  
In the blink of an eye, the tyrant was upon you, his teeth pressed to yours in a passionate, painful kiss. His fangs bit hard on your lower lip, and you felt blood pooling in the wounds. His phalanges hooked into your hair, yanking hard on the blonde filaments, and your mouth parted in a pained gasp from the assault. You could taste the dust on his tongue, the desperation in his kiss.  
  
You wanted to vomit.  
  
Black pulled away after a long moment, and smirked, brushing a thumb along your jawline.  
  
“THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU KNOW.” You flinched, but said nothing. “YOU SEDUCED ME WITH YOUR FEMININE WILES, YOUR DEVIOUS WAYS. YOU WANTED ME TO DO THIS TO YOU. YOU WANTED US TO BE TOGETHER WITHOUT THOSE IRRITANTS, THOSE LESSER ME’S.” Blue answered for you, despite the panicked look you shot him out of the corner of your eye.  
  
“NO SHE DIDN’T BLACK! STOP LYING! SERENITY ISN’T LIKE THAT! YOU’RE THE ONE THAT DID THIS! YOU’RE THE ONE THAT WANTED THIS!” Black’s face hardened in an instant, a cold, calculating smile curling at his fangs.  
  
“IF THAT’S TRUE THEN WHY IS SHE LAYING HERE BENEATH ME LIKE SUCH A GOOD PET?” He purred, his claws drifting so slowly, so softly down your neck. The sensation, which you had been unprepared for, sent chills down your spine, and you visibly shivered. Blue’s eye sockets widened marginally, but he continued to glare silently at Black.  
  
“SHE CERTAINLY COULD FIGHT AGAINST ME. SHE HAS BEFORE. BUT NOW, BECAUSE I GRANTED HER DEEPEST, DARKEST WISH, SHE RECOGNIZES HER TRUE MASTER.” The hand trailing down your neck continued its descent, ghosting over your clothes. Goosebumps rose wherever he touched, and you bit back an instinctive sigh. You forced your mind to refocus, and you finally found the courage to speak.  
  
“Black... you and I both know that I didn’t want this... this was wrong, Black. What would your brother think if he found out...?” Your voice was steadier then you thought, and you kept your gaze leveled on his face. You only mentioned Rus because you were well aware of their closeness, and because you knew quite well how Black adored his elder brother, despite their odd master-servant facade.  
  
To your horror, Black’s grin turned manic, and his sockets glittered with some unknown glee.  
  
“MUTT IS AN LAZY, INCOMPETENT DOG, BUT HE DOES HAVE SOME GOOD IDEAS ON OCCASION. EVEN THOUGH I CAME UP WITH THIS BRILLIANT PLAN, HE HELPED ME CARRY IT OUT! WHY DO YOU THINK ALL OF THOSE USELESS KNOCKOFFS LEFT WITH THAT LEWD FRIEND OF YOURS? IT WAS NO COINCIDENCE THAT MUTT VOLUNTEERED TO GO.” You could swear your heart stopped beating. You should have known, should have guessed. Black was smart and insanely devious, no doubt about it, but to have come up with something this despicable, this twisted on his own...  
  
Rus. If you ever got your hands on him, you’d kill him. Black must have seen the dawning understanding in your eyes, because his smile grew giddy, drunk off your horror. It only grew more twisted when Blueberry gasped as well, realizing the crushing truth just as you did.  
  
“N-NO.... PA-PAPYRUS... BRO...” Your heart clenched. You didn’t need to see Blue’s face to know he was crying. Black snickered.  
  
“OH, HE MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE,” the tyrant slid his LOVEsick gaze to focus on Blue. “IT DEPENDS ON WHETHER OR NOT HE GOT IN MUTTS WAY.” His cracked skull turned to face you once again, staring you down with a repulsive look of sick pleasure. His fingers returned to caress your face, his phalanges scraping against your skin like silk.  
  
Disgusted, you bucked your hips up, trying to dislodge him. It worked, and Blackberry tumbled off the side of the bed. Your satisfaction was short lived, however, when the short monster sprang back onto the bed, and slammed his palm into your face.  
  
“INSUBORDINATE LITTLE HUMAN!” He seethed as you flinched back, both from the rage in his voice and the pain of the slap. “HOW DARE YOU MOVE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!? I WAS GOING TO LET YOU OFF WITH A LIGHTER PUNISHMENT, BUT NOW I SEE YOU NEED SOMETHING MUCH WORSE SO YOU CAN LEARN YOUR PLACE!” Chains shuttered from the other side of the room as Blue desperately tried to free himself.  
  
“NO BLACK! DON’T! HURT ME INSTEAD, PLEASE!!”  
  
Hot tears pricked at your eyelids, but Black paid neither of you no mind, focused on another task instead. He tore at your shirt, the fabric yielding to his brute strength. Your skin instantly puckered, the cool air of the room greedily draping itself on you. Clawed phalanges immediately delved in, greedily kneading at your flesh, leaving vivid red marks in their wake. A cry of pain escaped you, despite yourself, and Black grinned, a mulberry tongue flicking out and dancing along his jagged teeth.  
  
“DON’T WORRY, BLUEBERRY. YOUR TURN WILL COME... FOR NOW, BE A GOOD NUISANCE AND KEEP THAT OVERLY LARGE MOUTH SHUT. MAYBE IF YOU’RE OBEDIENT FOR ONCE, I’LL GO EASIER ON HER.” There was another loud tear as your bra was ripped from your skin. The elastic band snapped hard against your skin, leaving an angry red welt and tearing another loud cry from your mouth. Icy tears slipped down your cheek, but neither of you noticed.  
  
Black was practically panting now, and you could see the faint, familiar blue-black color of his magic straining in his shorts. His mouth descended on you with no further preamble, his desperate kiss laced with intoxicating madness. His hands seized your breasts in one desperate grab, pinching and pulling, fondling them with bruising strength.  
  
A panicked gasp gave the murderous tyrant the chance he needed, and that strange tasting tongue surged into your mouth. It stole your breath away as it roughly wrestled with your own as you tried to shove him out, but it only seemed to make him more eager. More tears slid out, and you could feel the wetness pooling below your neck.  
  
Finally, Black pulled away, a trail of sour blue saliva connecting your mouths. The grin on his face was far from pleasant, and you felt your face burn from mortification.  
  
“HAH. YOU LIKED THAT, DIDN’T YOU, YOU SLIPPERY MINX? I KNEW THAT YOU WOULD! YOU LIKE WHEN YOU’RE BEING HANDLED SO ROUGHLY.” His fingers pulled harshly at your nipple, and you choked on a scream. He lowered his skull, pressing himself closer to you. You could feel his ribs through his shirt, and his shoulder guard knocked against your chin gently.  
  
“BUT THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A PUNISHMENT. SO...” His hand slid down, his bones scraping down your side, and you shuddered in pain. “REMEMBER THAT.” The wandering hand paused, and clenched around your flesh, hard enough to bruise, just as that foul purple tongue flicked out to lick your ear in a slimy caress.  
  
You tried to pull away, convulsing, but he held you fast. The hand slid further south, and plunged past the waistline of the loose sweats that still adorned your lower body where it remained, digits slowly curling and uncurling on your thigh. His teeth skittered down your neck, planting harsh kisses in rapid succession. You should be disgusted, you should be struggling but...  
  
“B-Black... please...” You weren’t particularly sure what you were asking for. A strange haze had settled over your mind, and you felt unexpectedly hot. The chuckle that rumbled out from his chest vibrated against his ribs, and rumbled against your neck. You bit back a whine.  
  
What the hell was going on?  
  
“FEELING A BIT WARM, EH PET?” He asked with faux innocence. You shuddered, biting down on your already injured lip, but the pain that you expected never came. Instead, a rush of pleasure overtook you, and your eyes widened at the feeling. You shouldn’t be feeling pleasure! You should be terrified, you should be angry!  
  
A shock of cold air on your rapidly moistening core interrupted your musings, and this time you couldn’t stop yourself from letting out a moan. Black, who had just finished stripping away your pants and underwear, leered up at you from his position between your thighs.  
  
“HMM...” He hummed, those brilliant cyan eyelights fixated on your flushed face. “IT SEEMS AS THOUGH THAT STRANGE FLUID THOSE LEWD BROTHERS GAVE ME ACTUALLY WORKS.” A curious finger probed at your naked wetness, and a breath hissed through your parched lips. Of course, it made sense now.  
  
He’d fucking drugged you.  
  
You barely had time to think of an appropriate reaction before that despicable finger plunged deep inside of you with no forewarning. You cried out, your back arching as you instinctively tried to grind against the intruding finger. To your displeasure, he removed it the moment you moved, and your body grew suddenly heavy, immobile.  
  
“SLUT, I DIDN’T GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO MOVE!” Black snapped as the grip he had on your SOUL tightened into a chokehold. Blue whimpered from his tied position, and the faint sound of chains jingling as he sunk to his knees could be heard in the silent room. You quivered pathetically below him, your overstimulated body desperate for any relief, but the inability to move stole any chance you had of trying to sate that need. Your desperation must have shown on your face, because the tyrant perched between your legs grinned.  
  
“MWEHEHEHEH! YOU’RE SO PATHETIC, PET. HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT I’VE DONE, HOW I MURDERED THEM ALL?” Before you had a chance to respond, he plunged his phalanges back inside you, and you forgot how to speak again.  
  
“THAT SUITS ME JUST FINE. IT MAKES IT EASIER TO TRAIN YOU.” That blissfully wretched finger suddenly sparked with magic, and you were lost. 

* * *

 

You weren’t sure how much time had passed since you blacked out, nor did you recall exactly what had occurred in the time between. Some vague flickers of memory fluttered through your mind, ghostlike and intangible. You saw a glimpse of Blackberry with his face buried between your thighs, desperately lapping at you while you cried out for more.  
  
There was a glimpse of a tear-stained Blueberry kneeling on the floor as Black towered over him, a wicked looking riding crop wrapped in his hand. And finally, there was glimmer of a husky voice beside your ear, whispering one word over, and over, and over again as your body was rocked violently on the bed, your face planted firmly in the mattress.  
  
“MINE.”  
  
Your eyes flew open, and you gasped desperately for breath, your aching body crying out at your sudden movement. The room around you smashed viciously into focus, and you felt yourself choke on tears.  
  
You were still in Blackberry’s room, lying naked beneath his heavy purple sheets, your wrists still bound with silken cord. Even if the tiny tyrant was nowhere to be seen, you still knew the awful truth.  
  
It hadn’t been a bad dream.  
  
Your friends were dead.  
  
You were ALONE.  
  
The sob that ripped from your chest was louder then anticipated, and your tears streamed down your face as you curled tightly into a ball. A soft groan disturbed your breakdown, and you immediately froze.  
  
Maybe you weren’t as alone as you thought.  
  
Slowly, carefully, you turned your head to peer at the mirror behind you, searching for the source of the sound.  
  
And there it was. Or rather, there he was, huddled into a pathetic heap on the floor. His head was down, and in the dim light of the room, you were unable to tell if he was awake or not.  
  
But he was alive. That’s all that mattered to you. You both had a chance to escape. Relief flooded through you, and you immediately tried to rise from the bed, only to be thwarted by the cord that bound you. With a heavy thump, you were pulled back against the mattress, and you grunted in annoyance. Your head turned upwards, and you began to fumble with the knots, tugging and pulling them this way and that to try and escape their hold.  
  
After a few moments of struggle, you managed to free one hand of its prison, and you thanked whatever good fortune that you had left that Black was a raving egomaniac who took his knot-tying far less seriously than his Underfell counterpart.  
  
The thought of Edge made your chest unexpectedly clench, but you hurriedly pushed that feeling away. Now was not the time to mourn. You had a narrow opportunity to escape with Blue, and you were not about to lose it. You quickly freed your other hand, and clambered off the bed, only stopping to snatch your sweatpants and underwear off the floor. You dressed in them quickly, and tossed a tank top on that Black had obviously set out for you for when he returned from wherever he had disappeared to. In the next instant, you were beside Blue.  
  
“Blue...? Blue...?” Your hand gently shook him, but he neither responded nor did he move. Panic lanced through you. “SANS!” He jumped at that, his skull shooting up from its bowed position. His eyesockets were wide, his eyelights missing completely. His chest heaved as he gasped for breath and he flinched away from your touch.  
  
“P-PLEASE... DON’T...” The skeleton whimpered as he curled away from you, his  vertebrae crushed painfully against the wall. You felt your eyes water, and your heart clenched.  
  
“Sans, it’s me... it’s just me,” you kept your voice as steady and soothing as possible, and you gently squeezed his shoulder, trying to calm him. After a few moments, the nervous skeleton finally seemed to calm down, his eyelights slowly returning.  
  
“S-SERENITY....? AR-ARE YOU OKAY?” Oh, bless his SOUL, of course his first concern was you. You offered him a smile that didn’t quite touch your eyes.  
  
“I’m fine Blue,” You could hear the waver in your own voice, and by the look on his face, he didn’t believe you either. “Let me get you out of these things....” You turned your attention to the cuffs binding Blue to the wall.  
  
“N-NO. DON’T BOTHER WITH ME, YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!” Blue’s bones began to rattle, his fear for your safety overwhelming him.  
  
“No. I’m not leaving without you.”  You said, still DETERMINED to find a way to free your friend from his bonds.  
  
“BU-BUT I’LL JUST SLOW YOU DOWN! PLEASE SERENITY, JUST GO...” He was crying again, magic tears welling in his socket.  
  
“No. Not without you.” You finally managed to spot a keyhole at the top of the cuffs, and you internally cursed. Of course it needed a key.  
  
Where the hell would Blackberry hide a key...?  
  
The answer came immediately. You jumped to your feet, startling the poor Blueberry.  
  
“S-SERENITY?” You ignored his questioning tone, the inquisitive, frightened glance he shot at you. You practically sprinted to the other side of the room, and lifted the cactus that rested on the side table by his bed. Sure enough, there sat the key, glittering in the moonlight that streamed through the partly uncovered windows. You snatched it up immediately, drunk with the pleasure of your discovery.  
  
Of course Black would put it there. It was right in Blue’s line of sight, a painful reminder of how close freedom could be, and just how far out of reach it was.  
  
You rushed back to Blue’s side, and unlocked the iron cuffs holding him. He stared up at you in amazement, and a faint blue blush crept across his face.  
  
“SERENITY, YOU-YOU'RE AMAZING.” He said, wonder sparkling in his eyelights. You gave him a gentle smile.  
  
“Thanks Blue. Can you walk?” He tried to rise to his feet, but the grimace of pain told you all you need to know. You turned, bending down and gesturing for Blue to climb on. He did, and you caught the pained whimpers he was desperately trying to hide.  
  
When you got your hands on Blackberry, he’d regret the day he ever met you.  
  
Without any further ado, you lifted yourself off the floor, Blue clinging to your back. Your body ached with the extra thirty pounds tacked on, but you pushed on, crossing the room as rapidly as you could. The door was unlocked, but that was no surprise as Black probably didn’t expect his prisoners to escape. As quietly as a mouse, you scuttled down the hall, your ears straining for any sound, any sign that might alerted you of Black who might be lurking around any corner.  
  
You managed to reach the stairs, unhindered. Blue had his face buried in your shoulder, his breathing labored. He needed help, and soon. The stairs suddenly seemed far too long, and you clung to the railing, your legs wobbling unsteadily. Somehow, you managed to reach the bottom without falling, a feat in and of itself. You crossed the entryway, one hand outstretched to twist the knob of the double door when suddenly...  
  
The door flew open, and you found yourself falling, your grip on Blue slipping. You heard the clatter of bones on the floor, the groans of pain, and the sudden sparkle of pain dancing through your head as it smashed against the hardwood floor. There was a weight on top of you now, and a familiar shock of red hair flashed just out of the corner your eye.  
  
Stretch groaned on top of you, his orange sweatshirt more rumpled than usual. He looked terrible, paler than he normally would. There were actual bags under his eyesockets... and was that a black eye?  
  
“huh. looks like you got out. i warned mi’lord to be careful.” The strange, meaty scent of a dog treat being smoked assaulted your nose, and you gagged, your eyes flashing up to see Mutt standing in the door, one hand shoved into his pocket and the other flicking ash off the improvised cigarette.  
  
“I WAS CAREFUL, YOU INGRATE!” The familiar shriek of Blackberry’s voice cut through you like a knife, and you sat up, carefully moving the nearly unconscious stretch into your lap. You saw Will gathering Blue in her arms, carefully pulling him off the floor and encircling him protectively. Her emerald orbs were like knives, glaring at Mutt with dark intent. She was disheveled, and obviously in some pain, but her PERSEVERANCE kept her going despite the hardship she had obviously face. The skeleton in question merely smirked back at her, his eyelights roving her figure with a hunger you’d never seen. Your arms around Stretch tightened.  
  
Your attention was torn away from the glaring match between Mutt and Will when an uncomfortably familiar riding crop touched your chin, tilting your head roughly to face the wielder.  
  
“YOU ARE A DISOBEDIENT SLUT, PET. YOU LEFT MY ROOM WITHOUT PERMISSION, FREED THAT USELESS KNOCKOFF, AND NOW YOU ARE HERE CANOODLING WITH THAT WASTE OF SPACE THAT IS HIS BROTHER.” The crop bit painfully into your cheek as he swatted it. Blood dropped from the wound, and dripped onto Stretch’s skull.  
  
Black’s visage appeared in your vision, and that warped smile was back, his eyes crackling with magic and morbid glee.  
  
“I SUPPOSE I, THE GREAT AND MALEVOLENT SANS, WILL HAVE TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT THAT.”


	3. master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stubbornness will only get you so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Will X Error  
> TW: Torture, physical abuse, mental abuse, mentions of suicide/suicidal thoughts, hint of noncon. 
> 
> Heavily inspired by mightyfluffy one's audio on Soundcloud
> 
> I know that many headcanon that Error has a touch issue, but for the sake of this, it's not like will is -actually- touching him.

 

You weren’t sure how long it had been since you’d been dragged here by the deranged glitch. Time seemed to lack meaning without any means of monitoring it. The anti-void had no day or night, no clocks to tell time, no calendars to show you the date. However, you still vividly remembered the day that Error had stolen you from your dimension, his neon blue threads winding around your arms and legs and yanking you through the rip in reality before you even had time to react. 

His binds cut into your skin painfully, and you recalled the way your crimson blood popped against the harsh white background of his home. He’d mocked you, laughed at you, told you that you were so pathetic to have ignored his warnings, to have thought you had escaped him. How now you were going to spend the rest of your days here, alone with nobody but him as you company.

You fired back, your rage outweighing your good sense. 

“Despite how much you say you hate humans, you seem like you were in a hurry to bring me back here! Did you miss me or something, Error dear?”

He bound your mouth after that. 

Those wretched strings still cut into the swollen flesh of your lips, and if you tried to move your mouth in any way, they only pressed deeper into your skin. 

You wondered if anyone was actually looking for you.  

You wondered if you could find a way to escape these awful threads entangling you. Or perhaps you could force your own reset, the way you did in Underfell. Yeah, sure, it would be painful, but you were no stranger to death. You could just twist and end it...

“human, we have a p̶r̸o̶b̶l̷e̵m̶ ̸ here,” Error’s voice cut through your musings, and your emerald orbs drifted upwards to spot the glitch emerging from one of his portals. He had been gone for some time, not that it mattered to you. His normally sinister grin was gone, replaced by a grim line. You wondered if Ink had interfered with one of his plots again. “i think i’ve been n̴e̸g̶l̷e̴c̴t̷i̴n̷g̸ ̶ you a bit.”

Ah, so it wasn’t Ink then. You tried to curl your mouth into a sneer, but all that you managed to do was further injure your mouth. He sauntered over to you, his two-toned eyelights sparking with his madness. His jet black hand curled around your chin. 

“you s̷e̶e̴, when i leave you a̷̝͉̐̍l̸͙͗o̶̼̱̒ṋ̵͐͑ë̷̖͖with your t̶h̵o̸u̵g̸h̴t̴s̷, it seems you get… i̵d̷e̶a̸s̵.” The strings wrapped around your mouth dropped away suddenly, but you said nothing. 

No wonder why he came back. You’d forgotten that trick of his. The threads not only bound you here, but also bound you to him. He could hear every word, every thought that crossed your mind.

He was probably annoyed that you disrupted his “fun” with your suicidal tendencies. 

**Good** .

He paused for a moment, his eyelights narrowing on your face. You didn’t bother to hide your sick glee at his expense, and you were sure that you were smirking coldly at him. Or at least, trying to smirk. You couldn’t really feel your face. He released your chin, his phalanges curling away like you had burned him. He shoved both his hands in invisible pockets, and for a moment you could almost see the sans in him.

Almost.

“don’t get me w̴r̷o̸n̶g̴. i like having a… c̴̼̯͆͜o̷͚̜͍̭͉͌̃͊̈̒m̸͈̙̖̞̀̃̊̌͜p̷̧̠̓̐͌͑̚ä̸̧̬̺́͜n̴̡̡͇̲̓͂͋͠ì̶̦̾̃̕o̴̮̖͋ņ̷̹͙̓͒͝ ̷̟̩͉̌̃͘ here to e̶n̸t̶e̵r̶t̴a̸i̷n̶ ̵me when i come back,” Another pause, and suddenly the strings holding you vanished. You fell to the floor with an unceremonious thump, but you clambered to your feet immediately after, unwilling to bow to him, even if it was only for a moment. You met his gaze with as much defiance as you could muster, and his glare grew only more intense. He took a step towards you, and he suddenly seemed much larger than he actually was. 

“but not if you don’t know your p̴̘͒l̸̦̖͋a̶͍̖̋͋č̷̠̫ë̸͖̾. g̸e̵t̷ ̵on your knees.” The look you shot him could wither one of the many plants that Serenity had in an instant.

“Fuck you.” You said. Error twitched, his entire form flickering in annoyance.

“i’m not a̷s̶k̶i̷n̵g̶ ̷ you. that was an o̸r̸d̸e̷r̶.” You made no move to obey him. You had dealt with red long enough to know how to stand your ground. Your disobedience seemed to frustrate him further. “f̸i̸n̸e̶. I suppose I’ll have to use those t̸h̴r̵e̷a̴d̷s̷ to pull you D̶͈̈́͌̈́̎͗̅̓̽̉̌̽̍͐͋̚͝Ơ̷̗̬̈́͒̔͌͆͒̽̾̓̑̾̚͝W̸̢̢̨̞̬̪̤͈̲̖̹͂̇͌̅͗̉̌̿͂̈́̓́̑̕͘͠N̵̠͓̤̾͗͛̄̂̅̑̽͆̆̌͛̄̈́̔̚̚.” Immediately strings surrounded you, and pulled hard on your form, dragging you to the floor. 

“Fuck!” The swear tumbled from your lips as you were pulled down. Despite the pain that jolted through you at various junctures on your body, you began to struggle. Error watched you, his displeasure at your struggles souring his already disgusted expression. “Let me up, Error, or so help me…” He cut you off.

“if you knew what was g̸o̶o̸d̷ for you, you’d S̶̰͕͚̼̥̐́̇H̶̬̺̝͇̮͈̺͋̌Ṳ̶̓͋͒̉̈́̈T̵̬̉ ̴̡̢̗͇̳̈́͛̇ͅU̴̡̩̺̼͠P̸̲͌̄̉̓ and stop s̷̢̪̈́̋̓̋t̷̨͔͇͎̉r̴̗̐̔̊ư̵̜͓̬g̵͔̔̽͒̒ͅg̶͈̙̐l̵̲̮̐̔̓̈i̴̟͎̇͆̑n̴̙͓͐̈g̷̛̟̩̹̻̚.” Your spasms ceased, but not because of his words. You had caught a glimpse of your blood staining your favorite tank top, and you had no desire to ruin the poor thing further. 

“good. ñ̷̦ơ̵͍̣̹͛̈́ͅw̸̪͒, look up at me.” Out of spite, you kept your head bowed, fixing your glare firmly on his black slippers. “i s̸a̷i̸d̴ ̷ look at m̸̟͖͉̳̱̾̉͂̉e̵̩̼̥̼̞͍̮̍̍̅͆̾̍̚͠ͅ.” Your gaze was wrenched upward as his threads twined in your hair, yanking on it hard. Tears pooled in your eyes from the unexpected pain. His face twisted with his smug smirk, which only made your gaze darken.

“g̷o̴o̶d̶! i d̸i̴d̵n̵’̵t̴ know you could m̴a̷k̸e̵ an expression like t̶h̷a̴t̶.” His twitching voice rang out gleefully in the empty space, and you snarled, ignoring protest from your bruised lips. That only seemed to please him further, and he bent down far enough so that his skull obscured your vision of anything else but him. There was the soft sound of fabric rustling and you caught a glimpse of that familiar black finger as it brushed down the side of your face. It was surprisingly gentle, but you weren’t fooled. It was a condescending gesture, his way of reminding you that he was in control here.

“heh. you got that right, k̶̘̈́i̴͕͋d̷̡ḍ̸́o̵͔͒. i A̸ͅM̵̱̿ in control here, and from n̶o̸w̴ on, i want you to call me m̶a̷s̵t̷e̵r̶.” Your stomach twisted, and you bit back the urge to laugh and throw up all at once. Or maybe you’d just laugh until you threw up. Either would work for you, to be completely honest. Apparently, Error wasn’t paying attention, though, and that sick, self-satisfied smile still painted on his multi-colored skull. “go on. say it.” Your lips curved into a sweet smile, and parted, and he leaned in eagerly.

“Monster.” And then you spat at him. Of course, your aim was off, and like all sans’, Error had the uncanny ability to dodge pretty much anything, so it was a waste of effort on your part. But damn, it was satisfying. 

Error, on the other hand, was far from pleased with your actions. He inhaled sharply, a disbelieved snarl slowly returning to his face.

“what the fu-...” He chuckled and gripped your chin again with bruising force. The puzzled snarl slowly faded, and was replaced with manic grin. “did you j̸u̷s̴t̷ ̵  **s̸͉̣̞̞͂p̶̢͓͇̠̥̀̍͛̽i̷̜̻͈͗̈͂̕͜t̵̛͕̹̮̜̼̥̯͒̌̈̀͠͝** at me…?” 

“Your slower then you look Error. I knew you were dense, but not that dense.” You snapped. His eyes sparked again, glowing that much brighter.

“heh. we̴l̸l̸ you’re a lousy s̶h̴o̷t̷ kid. i guess if you want to put on a t̷o̶u̴g̵h̸ act, you won’t mind if i tighten the threads some m̶o̸r̶e̷.” He snapped his fingers, and the cerulean ties tightened around you. The pain was becoming more unbearable as they cut cruelly into your flesh. Your scalp had long gone numb from the tension, but the fresh tug made reawakened the ache. You whimpered despite yourself, and the sick glee the glitch derived from tormenting you seemed to increase tenfold.

“oh~ was that a bit of a w̵̢͎͓̜͔̲̭̐͆h̶̭̃̂͂̔͌͘ḯ̸̥͇̟̹̬̫m̵̠͌̾̏͛̅̔p̷̣̘̭̯͐̽̈́͠ě̸͎̉̋͆͂̓̈́r̴̨̯̪̻̪̺̰̓́̎ i heard?” His tone turned mocking, and you snarled at him despite your discomfort. 

“No, you lunatic… Go to hell.” He chuckled.

“no? hmm... i don’t think i b̵e̵l̶i̷e̷v̶e̷ that.” The error messages around his skull seemed to dance, or perhaps that was the blood loss. His index finger tapped against your nose as if you were a dog being reprimanded for some misdeed. “maybe y̴o̷u̶’̵l̷l̷ cooperate now. T̷̺̪̾͛R̵͎̆Y̶̛̹͍̿ ̶͚͝Ą̵̽G̶̪̗̋A̸̢̩Ȋ̸̲Ñ̶̢̋.” He paused just long enough to yank again on the threads.

“c̵a̵l̴l̷ me master.” Another tug, and this one drew another audible moan of agony from you lips. Panting, you forced yourself to speak, despite the tears welling in your eyes.

“No. I won’t fucking call you that. Not now, Not ever…” Error ‘tsked’ and heaved a heavy sigh, as if he was truly upset at your disobedience. Of course, the twinkle of mad joy in in his eye told you otherwise.

“you’re being v̴e̷r̸y̶ stubborn, aren’t you? what if i t̶i̴g̶h̶t̴e̷n̷e̶d̵ the threads again?” He purred in his sickly sweet tone just as the threads constricted around your flesh. This time, he actually managed to draw a scream from you. The tears that you had so far managed to restrain began to spill down your face. You could feel the blood from that razor thin wire dripping down your body. He laughed then, his echoing voice booming around you.

“aha~ now t̶h̴a̴t̵ was a ̶s̸c̴r̵e̴a̷m̷! and it looks like you’re c̷r̷y̵i̴n̶g̶ a bit too.” You tried to harden your gaze, but he just clicked his tongue again. His gaze flickered down your form, and he shook his head.

“humans are so m̵e̷s̵s̴y̶,” his skeletal mouth curled, his contempt for your species apparent. “you just d̵r̶i̶p̷ everywhere.” you felt one of his fingers run over your flesh, and came away slick with your life fluid. A pale yellow tongue flicked out of his mouth, and ran over the digit. 

“sweat, tears, blood. at least you taste g̸o̵o̷d̴…̵” the last part he said was purred next to your ear, his breath sending a chill down your spine. You visibly shuddered, and felt fresh blood well in your wounds.

“You’re the one who c-cut me. So-so don’t complain when w-we bleed...” The words came out with more hesitation then you would have liked. He pulled away from your face, grinning that skeletal grin of his.

“hmm…? did i just see you s̶h̴i̶v̵e̴r̸…? did you just… s̷t̷u̸t̵t̸e̴r̶?” the ever present spazzing of his form seemed to increase as he said it, the grin on his face stretching to near impossible size. “could it be that you’re getting t̸̝̜̑u̶̮̥͋̕ŕ̸̮̣n̷̩̉͂e̷͎̒͗d̴̖͕́͝ ̸̟̇̊ô̵̬͖̌n̶̨̺̋̃ by this? were you h̶o̸p̵i̵n̵g̸ i would do something like this? after all...” there was that purr to his tone, that sick smile that made your stomach flip-flop so deviously, so traitorously in your body. “i know Ę̸̙͉͎͉͉̆̃̾̔̏̓X̴̙͇̯̫͈̓̎̌̂̓A̶̘̘̹̖̬̿C̸̠̻͓̐͠Ť̸͍̭̊͜L̸̛͓̈́͝͝Ỹ̵̨͇̑̋̊̇͠ what you like, slut… and right now, i’m p̷u̴s̷h̶i̸n̶g̷ all of your buttons~”

“Fu-fuck you, Error… you don’t know me.” That stutter was back.

“oh, but i do… but maybe you just think this is a G̴̖͚̼͊͛Ḁ̴̹̓M̶̼̖͕̍͊͝E̴͕̱̗̱̎̈̈́? that i could be t̴o̴y̴e̵d̷ with just like those  **Ą̸̻͖̦̺̘̤̈́͆̃̐͋͝B̵̰̘̙̎̋͒́̑͝O̸̝͔̼̹̗͉̼͗͑͛̌͠M̵͎͛̀̑͠I̷̢̠͓̗̭̒͒̏̽͛̒͘N̴͓̊̉̌̕̚̕͝A̶̢͙̼̲̩͂̀̂͛̑̅̕Ť̵͚̺̂͊̅͌̉͝I̵̪̻͆̈͜͝O̸̫̹͕̰̿͒͘N̴̺͉̫͓̬̬̳̽̌͊͠S̴̠̺̤̻͙̈́̾͊** ?!” his voice rose to a wild shriek, before lowering again, back to his seductive murmur. “if so… i suppose this c̸h̷a̸n̶g̶e̸s̸ things a bit. i’ll have to show you the t̶r̸u̸t̶h then...” His hand slid down your face and rested on your chin, his thumb brushing your lips carefully, almost reverently. You snapped at it, but he hurriedly pulled his hand away..

“Stop touching me! Let me go, Error, or I swear you’ll-” You were cut off when a massive strand embedded itself in your mouth. It was larger than the others that held you, and nearly suffocated you with its sheer mass.

“or i’ll what, s̶l̷u̸t̵? r̵e̵g̵r̸e̵t̷ ̷ it? now, u̴n̸l̵e̴s̶s̶ you have something u̷s̴e̵f̵u̷l̵ to say to me, i m̷i̸g̶h̷t̶ as well muffle those annoying s̷o̸u̶n̴d̷s̶ of yours. Though,” he paused, and a lewd grin appeared. “you p̴r̶o̴b̶a̶b̴l̸y̴ want this tentacle somewhere else… y̵o̸u̶ freak.” His voice dropped an octave, and his entire form shuddered with the force of his next words. “Y̶͚͚̌͛Ơ̶̟͋Ṳ̴͚̆̑ ̴̙̓͑W̴̝͙̆I̴͓͘S̵̜̺͌Ḧ̴̹́̐.” Your jaw snapped down on the intruding appendage, and he hissed, glitching badly.

“now, what the fu- hey! STOP TRYING TO  **B̴͇̝̌̉Ï̸̧̳T̶̡͚͒̈Ẻ̴̯̪** ̸̹̠́ IT!” You bit down again, ignoring the sting of pain that shot through your mouth. He growled, clenching those god-awful strands around you, drawing fresh blood from the slashes. You were surprised that you hadn’t been cut to pieces yet. You immediately relented, but his toxic glare still bored into your eyes with a familiar cruelness. 

“it may not be a part of my body, but i can still f̵e̷e̵l̵ ̶i̵t̵. every time you do that, i’ll tighten these strings of mine until that  **p̵̯͑͑r̶̰͕̋͋e̷̪͑t̵̘̓t̸̠͑̓y̷̖͇̅͂ ̶͎͌l̴̛͕̈́i̷̜̕t̸̜̾ẗ̴́̑͜ĺ̸͖̾e̷͕͋ ̷̮̘̃̋b̴͖̜̿̆o̷͜ḓ̶͑͗y̷̩͎̿** of yours is cut to ribbons.  **ā̴̗̟r̵̤͌e̴͚͈̅ ̶̰̈ẃ̶̪ȅ̸̈́͜ ̸͙͜͝c̵̞̓l̵̘̃e̶͚͔̎͒ã̷̖̗͛ṟ̷̊̉** ?” a glimmer of cyan eyes flickered through your mind, a face much like this one smiling gently at you. 

You had to survive. 

He, no, they all were waiting for you. 

You nodded slowly, ignoring the prickle of pain from your scalp as you moved. Error’s irritated expression slowly faded.

“that’s better. you see, you just keep forgetting o̷n̴e̵ important thing...” He paused, just long enough to plant both hands on the side of your head. You could feel the static of his magic, see the crazed familiar stir of madness in his eyesockets. That insane grin had returned in full force, and he pressed his dark forehead to your own. Your eyes must have asked the question you longed to vocalize, because he chuckled and spoke.

 

“ **Ỳ̴̧̥̳̈̾Ǫ̸̞̤̺̼̩͖͐͌̄̍̈̓̈́̈́̉͘͝͠Ǘ̵̠̜̔̄͂̾’̷̠̬͇̯̙̩̃͋̊̈́͗͛̐̽̆̈́͝͝Ṟ̷̨͖̫̪̬̳̥̌̾̐̍̈́̂͝͝Ê̶̥̆̈́̈́͊̄͆́̆ ̷̡̛̭̤̹͇͕̭͕̣͋̇̑̓́̈́̾͝M̸̢̻̦͔̦͈̝̆̈́I̸̬̙̘͒͌̂̀̓͐͆̚͝N̵̹̞̫̺͇͓̥͐͛̊́̇̃͌̕E̵̫̙̙̝̗̖̺̿̽͊̇̉͜** .” You flinched at his volume, at his words. His hands clenched around your face, drawing you nose-to-nosebone with him. His grin swallowed his face. “you belong  **t̶̰͋o̷̗̽͂ ̶̺̀m̵̨̨̀̀ẹ̶̤̿ ̴͓̹͛n̶̮̲̾̆o̴̞̓̀w̷͍̑ͅ** . you are  **Ň̶̝̭E̴͓͈̔V̸͕̂̕E̶͍̒̂R̵̫̊͜͝** ̶̹̯̈́g̶̹͖͒o̴̝̓ī̷̢̟n̵̗̈͌g̸̖̭̃͘ ̴̥͠h̴̞̓̓o̶̢̚ṁ̵͚͠e̴̛͔̓. i am the O̴N̸L̴Y̷ ̷ other t̷h̴i̵n̶g̶ you will ever see again. so you’d better start showing me some R̵E̵S̸P̵E̴C̴T̸.” You felt the blood drain from your face. The world seemed to close around you, claustrophobic. Your breathing grew shallow, rapid, and the repugnant mockery of sans laughed at your expense. 

No. 

No no no. 

You would go home. You would see them again. You would, and you would do anything to make sure that happened. 

Even if it meant doing something as repulsive as allowing Error to think he had won. 

An idea dawned on you then, something so utterly repugnant that you nearly beat it down the moment it appeared. But you realized that this could be an opportunity, a chance to win some vestige of freedom, so you went with it.

Slowly, deliberately, and without breaking eye contact with the universe destroyer, you sucked on that imposing appendage in your mouth, rolling your tongue over it with a purposeful stroke. 

“y-you...  wait...w̸h̶a̶t̶ are you doing?” Error shuttered violently and stumbled back slightly, his words dying in his throat, eyelights shrinking into near nothingness. There was a faint yellow glow dusting his cheekbones. “uh… w̴h̷y̴ are you ̸s̷u̵c̷k̵i̷n̷g̵ on it now…? i-i guess i kinda like that. it feels n̵i̷c̴e̶. maybe you aren’t c̴o̷m̸p̸l̶e̶t̸e̵l̶y̵ ̷ useless after all...” he sounded like he was trying to convince himself of his own feelings, and the fact that you had thrown him for a loop was a victory in and of itself. He had even started monologuing!  But before you had the chance to celebrate this victory, the error spoke. 

“we could probably use that mouth for something e̷l̴s̶e̵,” There was that smirk again, those glitching eyesockets twitching with his twisted lust. “is that what you want? it must be, or e̵l̸s̶e̸ ̷ you wouldn’t have started s̴u̶c̴k̴i̸n̶g̴ ̴on it so l̶͇͔̐̆e̷̙͚̍c̷̳͐̂ḩ̵̝e̵̙͊̐r̵̢̪͂̉o̸̠̾̈u̵͕͓̕s̷̢̛͕͠l̸̼͒y̴̢̺̽.” His tone changed abruptly then, from playful warmth to icy cold.

“a̸l̴r̴i̸g̶h̵t̵ human, when i remove that t̸e̵n̶t̴a̷c̶l̷e̶ ̵from your mouth, one of two things will happen. ȯ̴̪͖͈̳̭͖̊̈̐͂̓͘n̵̼͚̼̲̅̈̏͝e̸̡̫̼̫̬͒̑̓̏̚͝, you will b̵e̶g̷ for MERCY and i will SPARE you. ṱ̴̛͚͇̖̹͂͑̕͜ͅw̴̡̢͕̥͇͊̆͠o̷͙̯͗̿̎̈́̚͝ͅ, you will you will hold onto that p̴i̸t̷i̶f̷u̴l̶pride of yours, and i will c̸h̵o̸k̷e̸ you to death slowly. and i will make sure that my f̴a̶c̴e̸ is the last thing you s̵e̴e̴ before you die.” He said matter-of-factly and withdrew the offending appendage. 

“alright h̴u̸m̷a̷n̶, what’s your choice?” You remained silent for a moment, and felt a thread wind around your throat as he awaited your response. You should just give into him. You should just let him believe that you surrendered, that he won. But... You inhaled slowly, and with a slightly psychotic grin that could rival his, you said:

“Fuck you and your bullshit Error. Kill me if you want, but I will not bow to you. Not now, not ever.” You could almost feel the disappointment, the hurt that those you would leave behind would feel, but you sure as hell were not going to let this knock-off of your mate bend you to his will. Error’s eyelights flashed.

“w̸h̵a̵t̴’̵s̵ that? i’m sorry, i didn’t quite  **C̶͎̳͑A̸̳͊T̴̟̰͆C̴͙̩͘͠H̷͚̿ ̶̼̓͋Ṱ̴͖͐H̷̡̹̾A̵̢̿ͅT̸͙̔** ,” The webbing around your neck suddenly tightened, and you choked, but you remained DETERMINED. You both stared each other down, and Error growled at your defiance. 

“ **S̷͙̞͑A̴̰̦̽Y̶̧̏͋ ̸̖͗I̶̡̹̾T̵̥̬̍̕ ̴͙̏͠A̸͕̥͆͝Ĝ̶̫̕A̶̺̼̾I̶͔̠̐͠N̴̨͠** ”

“Screw… you….” You wheezed, and his sneer returned. 

“i s̶t̶i̵l̴l̴ can’t ̶h̵e̶a̸r̴ you~” despite the singsong in his voice, you caught the deadly intent in his eyes. This was your last chance to get out of this intact. 

So be it.

“No. You. are not. my master.” The threads tightened, and you closed your eyes, preparing for the end, when they suddenly went slack, and disappeared completely. To your shock, you felt a gentle pressure on your cheek. You reopened your eyes, and found yourself staring into the mesmerizing blue-yellow gaze of Error.

“good,” He nodded, obviously pleased with something. “that S̸O̶U̵L̴ of yours suits you. you really are ̸f̸i̸l̴l̶e̸d̵ with ̴D̶E̵T̶E̷R̵M̷I̴N̷A̷T̶I̵O̷N̷ and ̷P̷E̵R̷S̴E̸V̴E̸R̸A̷N̸C̴E̶.” His hand suddenly slipped down, caressing your neck with unexpected tenderness. It dropped lower, until it lighted on one of your breasts, and he squeezed hard. You yelped in surprise, which only made him chuckle. His other hand pulled at the strings restraining you, and you jerked upright from your previously slouching position. The hand so roughly massaging your breast immediately slid under your blood soaked clothes, and alighted on it once more, giving another rough squeeze. The pain of your injuries, coupled with the roughness made you shudder.

“and that w̴o̸n̴’̴t̴ ̸ be the only thing you’ll be f̷i̶l̷l̴e̶d̶ ̸ with in a few m̷o̸m̶e̷n̴t̶s̷…̴” The offending hand slipped away suddenly, travelling lower and lower until you finally could bare it no more.

“S-stop…” 

\---

Error grinned wickedly as the words tumbled from her lips before she could stop them. Oh, how utterly delicious a treat she was, how addicting her cries had become. They soothed him like no other did, her tears a sweet salve to his SOULless form. He had no real love for this human, but rather enjoyed her like Blueberry did his sugar. 

She was something sweet to be savored. His own special brand of candy.

His enticing, unfathomably adorable little  **g̸̥̥̈͠l̵̛͉̱̼̯̮̋̿̓͐̅͛̕i̸̡̹̤̦͕͑͛̑͆͋̋͑͠ţ̵̛͓̱͕̞̻̟͍̯̮͗͆̋̅͌̎͛̒̀͜͜c̶̛͎͔͕̠̘̳̟̝̫͍̟̗̻̾͛̓ḩ̶̛̯̫̯͔̻̻̗͉͌̅̎̍̋̎̌̈́͆̋̍͝͝** .

But his real pleasure came when she begged him, just as she did now. Her crimson hair was tied right behind her, stray ringlets falling limply about her shoulders, her pale skin streaked with fresh blood, tears and sweat. He could smell the intoxicating scent as it clung to her, a heady aroma that set his magic ablaze.

He wanted to fuck her into complete submission, corrupt her so thoroughly that she would have no qualms about destroying those irritating, flawed ABOMINATIONS that claimed her as their supposed SOULmate. She would stand beside him, laughing as they burned away their worlds. The heated mana in his blackened bones stirred at the image.

He was the only one for her. 

He was the only one.

THE ONLY ONE.

“if you want me to s̵͔̔t̵̜̽̇͛ö̷̬́̈́͑̕p̶̝̤̆, p̴e̵t̴, then l̸o̷o̵k̶ ̵me in the eye and keep going. i want to hear you  **ṃ̴̄͑̎͜e̴͎̕ǎ̷̤̄́̿n̸̨̒ ̷̢̡̤͛ȋ̷̘ṯ̸̻̠͂̑** when you  _ beg _ me to stop.” That look of utter disgust she shot him sent a thrill through him, but she obeyed, even if she sounded a bit robotic. He released the tie holding her hair, fascinated by the way it fell about her face.

Stars, he couldn’t wait to fuck the DETERMINATION out of her.

To watch that PERSEVERANCE drain into oblivion as she realized that it was truly hopeless; no one was coming for her. He made sure of that.

He couldn’t wait to watch her writhe under him, to watch her fall. 

“t̶h̸a̵t̸’̸s̴  better~,” Error removed his hands from her skin, and slid it threw her untamed locks, pleased when she tried to jerk away and only wounded herself further. He leaned in again, pressing a toothy kiss to her forehead before whispering:

“now, w̶h̸o̵ ̵ am i human?” She glared at him, those bruised lips curled into a feral snarl. His hand coiled deep into her hair, and pulled. She squeaked, and he took enormous pleasure in the flash of fear that flickered in those jade eyes.

Excellent. She was learning.

“Y-you’re my….” She choked on the last word, that pride of hers not allowing her to say it. He hummed patiently as he waited, occasionally pulling gently on her locks. 

“Mphm! Master! You’re my fucking master, you overzealous, psychotic jackass! Now lemme go!” He laughed mockingly. 

She finally said it.

“yes. that’s right. your master. i. am. your.  **M̷̡̨̙̳͔̤͕͚̣̦̰͎̰͍̝̠̟̓̾͜Ȁ̷̧̧̡̨̛̝̥̜͚͕͈̻̬̤̜̬̳̭̼͍̫͖̮̗͈̤̬͉̤̩̪̞̥̺̺͈͖̤̣̳͖̘̘̖̭̒̑̋͌̑̌̂̂̈́͗̽͋̇́̅͋̑̊̎̉̿͋͛̒̊͋̏̈́̈́͘͜͝͠ͅS̶̢̨̢̨̨̛͎̪̠̙͚̳̻̞̠͙͖̥̱̼̻̹̤̱̟͚̱͙̜̲̠̪͍̠̟̙̤̘͕̙͉͈͖͈̮͍̠͍̻͈̠̮̒̋̅̅͐̆̾̓̓̀̑͐̏̇̌̇̄̿̆̾̊̇̌̃̾̋̅̍͌̊̿̎͑̏͐̽͗̓̃͒̅̊̈́̑̇̂̍̈́̚̕̕͘̚͘͜͠͝ͅT̶̢͍̫̞͍̲̺͕̼͈̝͖͖̭̰̦̟̍͐̅͑͒͑͐͂̚͘̕͝ͅȨ̸̢̢̨̨̩̥̼͇͚̺͙̲̤̜̞̦̳͔̥͈̗̞̹̣̫̃̇̌̐̚ͅR̷̡̧̨̛̘̹̪͎̘͕̫̩͎̟̩̟͈̬̦̝̞͉̰̥̘͕̘͖͓̼͚͖͕͈̣̙̯̳̬̙͍͇̫͖͇͉͔͔̞̦̾̋͑̾͛͆̌̐̎͂͝** .” The threads that bound her released with a hiss as he drew them back to his body. Will dropped to the floor before him, shaking as the little bit of blood she had left flooded back to its appropriate places. 

Stars, how fucking delectable she looked like that.

“see, now isn’t that better~ good job human,” Oh, how he reveled in the dark look she shot him. “that wasn’t so hard, now w̷a̴s̸ it?” She tried to rise to her feet, tried to stand and face him, but she couldn’t. She had lost too much blood and she was now firmly planted at his feet, glaring up at him like any good pet should.

“now,  _ p̵r̶e̴c̶i̷o̷u̸s̵ _ , let me get you out of those c̷l̶o̴t̸h̷e̶s̴. you’ve utterly r̸̨̭̲̜̬̫̈u̶̻̽î̷͛̐̊̓̕ͅn̴̗̟̍͆̈́̽̉͜ë̸̝͇͙́͂͋͂͠͝d̵̫͐̂͊̈́ them, and i don’t like my toys to stay  **d̸̢̧̍̾ï̸̦̈͗̿r̶͇̞͌̐̆̓̋̃̕t̵͎̲̪͓̂̑͆̓y̴̡̢̱͎͔̥͑͑̅̑̈́́̄** ̴̧͇̭͉͇̮̇͠for long.” he slowly advanced on her, and she scuttled back, her stubbornness finally giving way to fear. 

Error licked his lips. 

He was never going to give her up.

After all, what kind of  **m̵̨̢̜̲̞̥̪̫͒͆̋ͅä̸̺͓͍͓͎̠̺́̎̍̋͒̿͑͘͝s̸̛̬͚̙̽̃̃̅̈́̂̌̋͆͂͛͘͠t̴̢̨̠͉̞͈͍͈͉̝̓̊͊̐͆̊̋̈́̿̈́̒͘͘͜e̸̢͔͍̫̻̠̟͎͍̝̪̰̅͂̑̏̎͗̕͝r̶̲̾͒** ̴̢̢̤͕͈͎̝̪͎͈͊̋would he be if he did?


	4. adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ink takes some pleasure in watching AUs.
> 
> Sometimes, it's a bit more then some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: ink!sans and Serenity  
> TW: stalking, voyeurism, masturbation  
> canon

It could be said that the realm separating the universes was empty, and lonely; so devoid of life that it would drive nearly anyone to the brink of desperation. But for Ink, that was simply untrue. He took solace in the silence, the emptiness; to him, it was never truly empty. The multiverse swirled with color around him, the gentle cacophony of noise drifting from each individual universe lulled the painter into a sense of soothingly sweet relaxation.

He adored the uniqueness of each universe, the creativity that had given birth to them. Every day, new ones appeared like a new star in the sky, shining brightly as they joined the ranks of their companions. His duty as guardian of this dream-space was never a burden to him, never caused him any undue stress. Instead, he reveled in his responsibilities, and took great pleasure in watching the worlds flutter about him in their leisurely, oblivious bliss.

Of course, not all the worlds gave him such joy. Some made his SOUL tremble with fear, some with sorrow. He grieved for those worlds, the ones whose inhabitants suffered so greatly for through no fault of their own. How he wished he could right the wrongs he found there, right the wrongs that had been unjustly shoved upon the world for no reason. 

He supposed that’s why Error tried so hard to destroy these precious worlds. Perhaps that was his own way of remedying the tragic situations he saw there. At least, that’s how Ink tried to justify the cruelty of his long-time nemesis.

Of course, Error’s method was a permanent solution, and one that did not discriminate between the fortunate and the less fortunate. It was why he and Ink were so at odds all the time. It would be against his very SOUL, his very duty as a guardian to let any of these worlds falter and fall. He would sooner see himself dusted before it came to that.

A universe drifted close to him as he reclined, brushing gently against his gloved hand. Absently, his cyan-yellow gaze drifted to it, and his perma-smile grew. It was a freshly-made universe, still shedding soft green and purple sparks from its creation. Carefully, he cupped the glowing orb in his hand, and pushed it upwards, gazing at it appreciatively.

Despite its newness, this AU had caught the artists’ attention immediately. It had appeared in a dazzling burst of crimson, violet, and jade only a few months before. Its shine had been almost too bright to bear, and Ink remembered having to turn away from it, just for a moment, his duel-shaped eyelights overwhelmed by the display. He had never seen such a demonstration from any universe, and a thrill jolted through him, excitement thrumming through his magic. This one was special somehow. He just knew it.

Apparently, so had Error. The glitching sans had appeared from the anti-void just as the Ink returned his cyan-yellow gaze to the still-vulnerable universe. It was common knowledge, of course, that new universe were at their most vulnerable when first created. It took no effort at all to snuff them out of existence. For a moment, neither said anything, both staring silently at the newly formed verse. No biting remarks were exchanged, no toothy drivel passed from eithers mouth. Neither manifested their respective weapons. Instead, they merely watched as the universe glittered, and shifted; expanded and contracted as though it breathed. Still glowing that strange trinity of colors (Ink had never witnessed a universe shining with so many hues so early into its development), it settled itself amongst its companions, and moved no more.

A SOULbeat passed.

Error made the first move, as he was prone too. Ink scarcely had time to react as hooked phalanges rose, and tendrils of deadly, electric blue razor wire erupted from the stuttering skeleton. Ink still remembered the insanity glittering in his sockets as Error came to some crazed understanding in his duel-toned eyelights. The magical cords shot forward, seeking to confine, to corrupt, to crush the newest addition to the multiverse only to be thwarted by a comically wide stroke of Ink’s brush.

The struggle continued, growing more and more violent as the two dueled, their respective magic churning their surroundings into chaos. The universes were tossed about in the clash, but Error ignored them, something that still stumped Ink to this day. The usual insults, the taunts were strangely absent; both were completely fixated on their one objective. Error’s usually mocking smile was gone, replaced by a grim line. His glowing red sockets twirled with a crazed focus, the blue streaks on his cheeks almost shuddering with the force of his madness.

Ink had never seen him so serious about destroying a world before.

And Ink himself had never been so protective of a world before. He was champion to all the universes, true, but…

But something seemed to draw him to this one, something powerful and all-to-compelling. Something utterly irresistible. Something that tugged on his very SOUL.

At last, exhausted, and with their magic nearly depleted, Error managed to escape back to his own plane of existence, tearing a glitching hole in the fabric of reality. But he did not depart without a shuttering, stuttering word beforehand.

“I w1ll **D3STR0Y** that un1v3rs3 I-Ink. If y0u w3r3 e-ev3n ha-alf as _W1S3_ as y0u pre-pretend to be, y0u-y0u would L3T M3. It-it w/11 b3 your-your D0WN7A//…”

Of course, Ink had dismissed the faux sans’ words as he usually did, and once he was sure the black error was truly gone, he turned his attention back to the gently pulsating bubble behind him. It still glittered with those mystifying colors, and he felt his curiosity mount. He had drifted closer to it, his paint brush still clutched tightly in his hand. His brown scarf trembled behind him, swishing softly in some unfelt, unseen wind. Finally, he was before the mysterious world, his star-light glinting enthusiastically in the flickering light of his universes that shifted about him. His curiosity was boundless, and just as he prepared to make a visit to the lustrous verse, he froze.

He was not supposed to visit the universes under his care. He knew he shouldn’t. It was dangerous. If any of his counterparts met with him, it could ruin the flow of the timelines, damage the universe beyond repair.

But, hey. Ink wasn’t really one for rules, and with a brilliant green brush stroke slashed across the world, he entered.

Still cuddling the universe in his hands, Ink smiled softly as he gazed adoringly at the softly pulsating orb. It had been some time since then, and he now had a better understanding of what exactly had been birthed day. It was a universe that mimed the prime material ‘verse. However, unlike the original, this one had a critical difference.

It had _her._

Even now, as he gazed into the sphere before him, he sought that familiar, willow-y human that he had long grown to adore. Her pale, freckled face was scrunched up in a smile as she laughed at some joke his blue-clad counterpart made. Papyrus and her friend, a crimson crowned PRESERVERANCE SOUL groaned in unison, bringing the terrible twins unending mirth.

Magic stirred in his form at the sound, heated and dangerous, and Ink had to struggle to suppress it. Stars, how he adored that sound. His own smile mirrored hers, a giddy gladness swelling inside him. He loved when she was happy, when she smiled. She radiated warmth, KINDNESS. Again, his magic stirred painfully, and again, he had to struggle to shove it down.

Despite his endeavor, he wasn’t surprised by his perverse reaction. In fact, he had expected it. Ink was smart, and it hadn’t taken him long to understand why he was so fixated on this universe.

 _ Serenity _ _._

The ocean-eyed female was the draw, the catch. She was bound to him, just as he was to her. She had no idea, of course. He had never once spoken to her, never once made his presence know (though he desperately wanted to). Instead, he merely watched, and adored her from afar. He had no choice, in any event.

Just as he did now. The KINDESS SOUL had quitted the company of her companions, still giggling, tears of mirth trickling down those cute rosy cheeks of hers. His view followed her, a faint rainbow blush flooding color onto his skull. She was headed upstairs, her hands toying with a familiar purple scarf wound loosely around her neck.

Another unstable pulse of his magic beat through him as he watched her slender fingers around the bit of fabric, and he suddenly found himself desperately wishing to _be_ that fabric. The idea of her gently tugging at him, pulling at him, tenderly seeking purchase on his skeletal frame licked like fire through him. He could feel beads of his magic culmination on his forehead, cool against his unusually hot skull.

“get yourself under control ink…” He muttered to himself, and took a huge, heaving and unnecessarily long breath. But his glowing, glimmering eyelights could not be torn away from the scene before him. Serenity had reached the top of the stairs now, the gentle murmur of the conversation below the only noise in the house (well, as soft as it could be, with Papyrus interjecting in his usual enthusiastic fashion). She tugged at the plush jacket swamping her petite frame, and hung it neatly on a hook beside her before continuing her shuffle towards a door at the center of the hallway.

A sick thrill ran through the artist as he realized what was happening. He had long grown used to the habits of the worlds occupants, their comings and goings never failing to interest him. He knew all their routines by heart, and could predict what was coming next just by a simple action. And whenever Serenity hung up that cute white-gray jacket on that hook, it only meant one thing.

She was off to shower.

The pulsation of his magic grew more insistent, his bones rattling slightly as he tried to reign himself in. It was fruitless, however. He could already feel his multi-hued magic coalescing at the base of his pelvis, intoxicatingly painful despite being only half-formed. The female he was so fixated on had made it to the bathroom, the intense fluorescent light of the room drenching her into harsh focus. First, she discarded that torturous scarf, carefully folding it into a neat square and depositing it on the marble counter.

Pale pink nails glittered under the light, contrasting elegantly against the dark purple of the cloth as she absently fondled it. He inhaled so sharply that he could hear the air rush through his nose bone with a whistle. Her shirt, tantalizingly pure and white was removed next, and deposited on the floor casually, revealing a peach-colored bra. He could see the gooseflesh puckering at that pink skin of hers, and watched as she hurried towards the shower. Slender hands caressed the knob, and turned it towards its hottest setting, and the bathroom immediately flooded with a misty heat.

“Stars Ink… Stop watching…” He commanded himself. But he could not bring himself to look away. By the void, how he wanted to be there with her, to help her undress, to help her get those despicable clothes off that sensual body. The blush heating his cheekbones was more pronounced now, and he found himself shifting uncomfortably. The pleasurable pain in his pelvic region was growing more unbearable, neigh intolerable. His brown shorts seemed to tight, to restrictive, and he resisted the growing urge to discard them all together. He had to stop this. He had to look away…

He refocused in an attempt to break away from this hypnotic scene, and immediately regretted the attempt. The human had completely discarded everything but the soft green panties that covered her perfectly sculpted bottom. Her hair, soft, pale glowed like a halo around that adorable oval face. Her thin, hourglass shape curved in all the right places. And then she bent, removing that last scrap of clothing.

Oh stars help him.

He felt his body spasm, and his magic finally ran rampant, his member solidifying and straining against his shorts. With a strangled groan, he watched as Serenity stepped into the shower, fair skin shimmering sinfully in the light before she disappeared into the curtained tub. Of course, he knew that this is where he should be honorable and push the world away, where he should step back and remind himself that this was far beyond a just a mere violation of her privacy. He should take a moment to calm himself, and leave the young women to her shower in peace.

He should.

He knew he should.

He needed to. He had to.

He didn’t want to. He wasn’t one for rules.

With a flick of his finger, the view of the bathroom faded, only to be replaced by an even more enticing vision. Water slipped down her slender physique, pooling in every nook and cranny. It clung to her skin, shinning like the universes around him. Her hair adhered to her back, drizzling excess fluid down her spine. If he had to breath, he would have found himself breathless. A single hand drifted down, absently caressing the painful length still sheathed in his shorts.

She was a goddess. Oh, how he adored her.

Oh, how he craved her.

Those sinfully beautiful hands slithered through her locks, lathering them with shampoo. The bubbles matched the ever-present blush on his face, multicolored and ethereal. He could scent it, even from his position. He inhaled slowly, savoring the sharp rose-y tang wafting from the universe, and his manhood jerked sharply. Cautiously, carefully, unconsciously, he removed his sweatshirt that he had tied about his waist, and unzipped his pants, allowing his dizzying rainbow staff to spring free.

Ink’s eyes closed slowly, and he let his mind drift, imagining himself in that shower with her. He could feel the heat of the water on his bones, the heat of her own flesh radiating as he stepped behind her, pressing his ribs to her back. His phalanges curled around his magic, stroking ever so slowly, ever so deliciously over the rod.

He imagined pressing his teeth to that curve just between her neck and shoulder; imagined the way her body would shiver as he breathed on her, as he tasted her flesh on his tongue. His long, slender arms would pull her flush against him, and they would both groan when her flesh met the heat of his magic. He would pepper toothy kisses up her neck then, and wouldn’t let her fall when her knees began to falter. Ink’s hands tightened around his length. He was far, far closer than he expected, the tiniest of movements sending him into near perfect agony.

His hands, wound so tightly around her waist, would drift up and down, caressing that flesh he so adored. One hand would find itself on her perfectly sized breast, while the other found purchase between her thighs. Both would stimulate her, carefully massaging her as she gasped out softly.

He gave a sudden start, jerking from his fantasy as he heard her do just that. In the reality of that universe, she was reclining against the wall of the shower, merely allowing the warm water to soak her through. He had a full, unobscured view of her now, and he marveled it the artful way her fleshy form was assembled.

Her pert chest expanded and contracted with her breath, her nipples swollen and reddened by the heat of her shower. Her pink skin had reddened considerably, the blood below drawn to the surface by the warmth. Water dripped down her, leaving trails he desperately wished he could lick and kiss away.His eyelights swept over her hungrily, and his hand flew up and down his stick. He was panting, desperate to find some release.

In his mind, Ink could imagine lifting that taunting, sexy body off the shower floor as he pinned her to the wall, those lengthy legs twined tightly around his hips. He’d be buried to the hilt inside her, their bodies rocking in a chaotic frenzy. She would gasp out his name, chant it like a mantra as he breathed hers now. They would desperately hump against each other, rutting like it was their last day on earth. Her lips would crash against his teeth, and they would kiss passionately as the water spilled around them.

He was shaking now, vibrating, gasping as his climax closed in on him. His grip on her bottom would tighten, her arms wrapped around his head pulled him closer as both found their release.

Ink imagined they came undone together.

“F-fuck…” The guardian of the universe panted as he came down from his high, his dual eyelights finally ripped from the visage in the bubble before him. Ink gazed glassily at the rainbow fluid coating his shirt and glove, and he heaved a soft sigh of annoyance and stripped both off after a moment of struggle. They were immediately replaced with a mere swipe of his paintbrush, and his attention returned to the universe still floating nearby.

Serenity was out of the shower, a green towel clenched in her hand as she dried her hair. She was dressed in a simple gray t-shirt, and soft gray sweatpants. He watched her with a slightly sheepish grin on his face, and a single finger reached out to stroke the gentle face before him.

Oh, how he adored her.

And oh, how he suddenly wished that he had not been saddled with protecting these AUs.

The only thing he wanted to protect was her.

With a wistful sigh, the paint-splattered sans gently pushed the universe back to its place amongst the others, and with an unfamiliar heaviness burdening his SOUL, he returned to his role as the silent, lonely caretaker of these worlds.

He supposed that Error was right.

This universe would be his undoing.


End file.
